Armada Hockey or Megatron's Dance
by Cobalt Pop Maxwell
Summary: Armada- Thrust challenges the Autobots to a game of hockey while Megatron is out. Megs loses the tutu but gains something else pink instead! Fifth and final chapter is up! Finally...
1. Chapter One

Have you ever noticed that on the box for the supercon scavenger toy, he looks like a hockey goalie and when Rook is not on Sideway's head, he looks like one too. This fic is sortof about that, I don't know anything about hockey so don't flame me. I reallize that something like this has been done with golf, this one is not the same. Just enjoy the fic because I make Megatron and Leader One wear something pink.  
  
**  
  
I do not own Transformers Armada. Do not sue me.  
  
**  
  
Armada Hockey or Megatron's Dance chapter one  
  
Megatron: *Is at the warpgate with Leader One, about to warp down to earth.*  
  
Thrust: Megatron sir, may I inquire to where you are going?  
  
Megatron: Leader One here has detected a minicon. Instead of all of us going, only I will go to retrive it. While I am gone, which should be a few hours, you will be incharge instead of that incompetent fool Starscream.  
  
Thrust: Yes Megatron sir, I will not fail you *bows*  
  
Megatron: *knods head 'yes' and warps* *apears outside in back of a skate rink (surprisingly it is transformer sized.)* Little do they know that there is no minicon, I just want to spend some time with Leader One and we can work on our skating ballet routine. *appears suddenly on the ice in a pink tutu on skates, Leader One is the same, they do double axles, leaps, you know the stuff.*  
  
***  
  
Thrust: *is standing infront of the throne, Starscream, Cyclonus, Demolisher, Sideways, Wheeljack and Tidalwave are standing infront of him.* As you know, Megatron has left to find a minicon and will not be back for a few hours. Per his orders, he has left me incharge.  
  
Starscream: You? Why not me? He knows that I'm second in command! Why did he not choose me?!  
  
Thrust: *mumbles* He thinks you're and incopetent fool.  
  
Starscream: What was that Thrust?  
  
Thrust: *normal voice* He thinks you're too cool to lead.  
  
Starscream: I guess that's a compliment.  
  
Demolisher: Well what are we going to do?  
  
Thrust: Recently, I have used what the humans call the internet to find secret information. While searching, I have found a sport that the humans call hockey. We will launche an attack on the Autobots and defeat them in this sport.  
  
Cyclonus: How do we play?  
  
Thrust: It's simple. It's played on skates on ice with sticks and a puck. People use the sticks to hit the puck into the opposing teams goal, blocked by their goalie, that's how you score a point. The team with the most points at the end of two halves wins.  
  
Cyclonus: Sounds like fun, let's do it! *everyone agrees*  
  
Thrust: Alright, it's unanimous, now to contact the Autobots. *he opens a channel with the Autobots, Optimus Prime appears.*  
  
Optimus: What do you want Thrust?  
  
Thrust: Optimus, I have a proposition, I challenge you to a game of Hockey!  
  
Optimus: Where's Megatron?  
  
Thrust: He went out somewhere. Do you agree to my challenge or as the humans say, are you too chicken? Bwak, Bwak! *clucks around abit. Jetfire, who has appeared on the screen, sees this and laughs his head off.*  
  
Optimus: Very well, we accept your challenge.  
  
Thrust: *is normal voice again* Warp to these coordinates in half and hour *screen goes blank on the Autobots end and Optimus turns to Jetfire who has now recovered.*  
  
Optimus: Have all men and the kids assemble in the control room in five.  
  
Jetfire: Yes sir. *leaves control room*  
  
***  
  
How do you like it? Good, bad, keep writing? I need to know! please review! 


	2. Chapter Two

Cobalt is in this one too. Please enjoy.  
  
**  
  
I do not own Transformers Armada. Do not sue me.  
  
**  
  
Armada Hockey or Megatron's Dance chapter two  
  
*all Autobots: Optimus, Jetfire, Red Alert, Hotshot, Smokescreen, Scavenger, Blurr and Sideswipe along with the kids: Rad, Carlos, Alexis, Billy, Fred and Cobalt, are now in the control room.*  
  
Optimus: You all now know what Hockey is now, right?  
  
All: Yes.  
  
Optimus: We can play the game right then?  
  
All: Yes.  
  
Optimus: Everyone to the warpgate. *All head for the warp gate.*  
  
***  
  
Thrust: *is waiting with Starscream, Cyclonus, Demolisher, Wheeljack and Sideways outside the skate rink.* *sees the Autobots warp in.* Ah Optimus, right on time.  
  
Optimus: Let's play this game.  
  
**  
  
*in the Autobots lockeroom*  
  
Optimus: Alright, Jetfire, you're at the puck first, Scavenger, you're the goalie, Blurr, you're the refferie and Cobalt and Smokescreen get to commentate and record.  
  
Kids: Hey, what do we get to do?  
  
Optimus: You can watch and have fun.  
  
Cobalt: May I barrow Laserbeak Rad?  
  
Rad: Sure you can.  
  
Optimus: Those who I did not mention will be playing the game along with Jetfire and I. Am I clear? *a few 'yes'es, 'clear's and 'transparent's can be heard.*  
  
Optimus: Get ready everyone.  
  
**  
  
*in the Decepticon's lockeroom*  
  
Thrust: I'm up to the puck first and Sideways will be goalie, the rest will play. There will be no help from minicons, that also includes you Sideways.  
  
Sideways: Alright. *head transforms off to reveal a gold goalie mask-like head.*  
  
Thrust: Now get ready and be quick about it!  
  
**  
  
*everyone of both factions is now ready to play and waiting outside the ice. They do not know that Megatron is skating inside yet.*  
  
Optimus: Are you ready?  
  
Thrust: I should be asking you that.  
  
Optimus: Well let's do this.  
  
*Just as they burst through the doors, Megatron and Leader One have done a flying jump into the air and have shut off their optics. Everybody takes their appropriate positions and Cobalt has started recording.*  
  
Jetfire: You ready to rumble?  
  
Thrust: What about you?  
  
*they are facing each other down, Blurr is standing between them carring a horn. He is just about to signal the begining of the game.*  
  
Cobalt: Welcome, welcome everyone today! *she is also talking into a microphone which can be heard all around; you knew that.* We have a show down on ice between the Autobots and Decepticons! *at hearing this, Megatron's optics light up in shock, he's still in the air, but starting to fall.*  
  
Cobalt: Who will be the victors of todays game? One thing's for sure, these guys are so good, if there were no time limit, we'd be playing for days, and what the heck is that up there falling? Strangely enough, it looks like Megatron. JETFIRE, THRUST, BLURR, get out of the way now!  
  
*upon command, they moved back just in time and Megatron and Leader One landed on their skates, only for Megatron to lose his balance and fall on his metallic butt.*  
  
*upon seeing this, jaws drop, eyes/optics become wide, sticks drop, the five kids who are sitting in the stands drop their popcorn/candy and Cobalt is still recording because this is priceless. It is a minute before anything is said.*  
  
Jetfire: *skates up to Megatron* Well hello there princess.  
  
Cobalt: *snicker*  
  
Megatron: Shut up.  
  
***  
  
That was chapter two, personally, I love the last three lines. I have ideas for what to do, but I need some reviews to help me, I don't know much about hockey, like how many minutes are in a half and stuff like that. If a few of you could help me, I would so much appreciate it.  
  
Cobalt 


	3. Chapter Three

Ack! It's been so long! Gomen Nasai! Please forgive me! No time and no ideas! I hate writers block I hate it, it's evil and it drives me nuts! *suddenly switches personalitys* I thought that looking up on some rules of hockey might improve the fic on accuracy; not a good idea. There's so many rules to hockey, or that's what it seemed like when I found the NHL rules on the internet, so I decided not to. Don't worry though, it will still be funny; you'll get laughs. Okay, enough of my yapping, have fun.  
  
**  
  
I do not own Transformers Armada, so don't sue me.  
  
**  
  
Armada Hockey or Megatron's Dance chapter three  
  
Thrust: *he skates up to Megatron* What the heck are you wearing boss?  
  
Megatron: What does it look li-,  
  
Optimus: *coughs what sounds like 'pink tutu'*  
  
Megatron: Enough about what I'm wearing! What are all of you doing here?  
  
Thrust: While you went out searching for a minicon, I challenged the Autobots to a game of hockey. Wait a second, there was no minicon, was there?  
  
Megatron: That's right.  
  
Thrust: Me- Me- Megatron sir, I can' t belive you lied to me! *goes all girly and starts crying.*  
  
Megatron: Now I want to play.  
  
Jetfire: We already have the right amount of players, sorry princess, but you'll have to sit this one out.  
  
Megatron: But I wanna! I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, *he continues, he's still sitting on the ground.*  
  
Jetfire: Sorry princess.  
  
Optimus: You can sit in the stands and watch Megatron. *amazingly, there are transformer sized seats across from where the kids are sitting.*  
  
Megatron: Oh alright, but I'm not doing it for you, *he finds a seat.* and stop calling me princess!  
  
Cobalt: Okay, thank you Princess Megatron for the nice little break. We have a game to play, so let's play it. *everyone gets ready again.* Okay, take it away Blurr, you're the bot of the minute.  
  
Blurr: *he blows the horn and skates out of the way.*  
  
Cobalt: It's started and Jetfire has gotten to the puck first! He's almost to the goal, aww, only to have the puck stolen from him by Demolisher!  
  
Demolisher: Oh look boss, I've got the puck! I've got the puck!  
  
Megatron: *very unenthusiastically* Oh good, now do something with it.  
  
Cobalt: Now he's taking it down the ice and is bravely being blocked by Red Alert, Optimus and Sideswipe. It appears that he's trying to stop and skate around them, but he's not stopping.  
  
Demolisher: Waah, I can't stop! *starts moving skates backwards trying to stop, but still maintains his speed forward.*  
  
*Red Alert, Optimus and Sideswipe skate out of the way while Demolisher skates on through without stopping.*  
  
Cobalt: He's not stopping and he's headed straight for the goal and Scavenger, he still has the puck even!  
  
Demolisher: WaaAAH, WAAAH, WAAAH! *he crashes into Scavenger, knocking him to the ice with a loud thud.*  
  
Cobalt: I think that hurt. Oh look, the puck has stopped just short of the goal, leaving the score tied at zero!  
  
Scavenger: You really need to learn to stop, now would you get off me? *they get up.*  
  
Smokescreen: Isn't this a great game Cobalt?  
  
Cobalt: It is and Hotshot has stolen the puck and taking it down the ice. He passes it off to Jetfire, Jetfire's at the goal,  
  
Jetfire: Pretty please, make it. *shoots puck*  
  
Cobalt: He shoots it, score! It's Autobots one, Decepticons zero!  
  
Blurr: *blows horn and the puck is taken to the center.*  
  
Cobalt: Now it's Optimus against Thrust, who will claim the puck this time? *thinks* Like I didn't already know.  
  
Blurr: *blows horn again*  
  
Cobalt: This time Thrust has the puck *thinks* guess I was wrong, *talks* but now he's surrounded by five on all sides, what's he gonna do?!  
  
Thrust: Oh great. Wait I know *aims and shoots the puck towards Wheeljack who has circled in behind, Optimus and Hotshot both dive to stop the puck but are to slow. Wheeljack gets the puck.*  
  
Cobalt: Now Wheeljack has the puck and he's getting ready to shoot it towards Scavenger, will it make it?  
  
Wheeljack: * shoots puck and Scavenger dives to block it.*  
  
Cobalt: Did it make it? It did! It's one to one!  
  
Blurr: *blows horn and takes puck back to the center.*  
  
Cobalt: Since the Decepticons scored last, another player on the Decepticon team will take Thrusts place and go up against Optimus. And that player appears to be Starscream!  
  
Blurr: Ready? *both nod* PLAY! *blows horn*  
  
Cobalt: This time Optimus has the puck and he's taking it down the ice with great speed, Red Alert, Jetfire, Sideswipe and Hotshot are trying to block the other team, Optimus shoots the puck and Sideswipe gets it and takes it down the ice, he's at the goal.  
  
Sideswipe: I got a clear shot. *shoots puck hard at Sideways and it hits his shin area.*  
  
Sideways: *gets strange look on his face.*  
  
Nightbeat (Sideswipe's minicon): *throws up wheels/hands in the air and jumps up and down.* Beep, Beep, Beep! Beep! Beep! BEEEeeeEEEEeeeEEEeeeP, Beep! Beep! Beep! BEEEEP! BEEEEP! BEEEEP! (Translation: Sideswipe, Sideswipe, You The Man! You Hit A Puck To The Shin Like No One Can! Whoop! Whoop! Whoop!) *other minicons and the kids look at him funny.*  
  
Sideswipe: Sorry!  
  
Cobalt: Oww, I know how that feels.  
  
Smokescreen: Yeah me too, ow.  
  
Cobalt: I think everyone knows how that feels.  
  
Everyone: *saying "ow" and cringing.*  
  
Cobalt: You okay Sideways?  
  
Sideways: *suddenly starts jumping up and down clutching shin.* Oh s***! D*** y** Sideswipe! OWW!  
  
Cobalt: He's fine, Anyway, the puck did not cross the goal line meaning it's still in play so Sideswipe is going for it.  
  
Sideswipe: *skates past Sideways and gets puck and gets punched in the back by Sideways, sending him sliding to the ice.*  
  
Blurr: *blows horn.* PENALTY! *skates over and helps Sideswipe up.*  
  
Cobalt: Oh, a penalty for Sideways for sideswiping Sideswipe! A penalty for that is five minutes in the penalty box, *he skates for the penalty box.* which is the rest of the half because the clock is stoped at exactly 5:00. We now need a replacement goalie, who's it going to be Blurr?  
  
Blurr: *thinks then points at Megatron and motions to get in the game.*  
  
Megatron: Finally, I get to play. *runs off to locker room, returns 30 seconds later in hockey goalie gear but still wearing the pink tutu for whatever reason.* Let's play! *skates over to the goal.*  
  
Everyone: *just stares at him.*  
  
Megatron: What the heck are you all looking at?  
  
Cobalt: Megatron, why are you still wearing that tutu?  
  
Megatron: It's my lucky tutu! I will not take it off! *crosses arms, shakes head side to side.* No!  
  
Cobalt: Alright, but just for five more minutes, but then you got to take it off! Is that okay?  
  
Megatron: Meehh.  
  
Cobalt: *sighs* Let's just play then, take it away Blurr.  
  
Blurr: *blows horn again.*  
  
Sideswipe: *swipes puck away from Megatron and the others*  
  
Cobalt: Sideswipe appears to be making a round trip at trying to shoot the puck at the goal. The puck just got stolen from Sideswipe by Starscream and now he's headed towards the goal, oh, and Prime just stole the puck from him! Now they're headed towards the other goal while duking it out, you know what? It actually looks like Megatron is scared and having a hard time on his skates!  
  
Megatron: *suddenly looses his balance and falls forward while Optimus and Starscream are literally fighting to get the puck, they are getting closer, he suddenly looks very scared.*  
  
Cobalt: Wow, Optimus and Starscream are really going at it, I would really hate to be in Megatron's shoes right now.  
  
Optimus: *is close enough to the goal and decides to shoot it to get Starscream off of his back, he shoots it.*  
  
Megatron: *is still laying on the ground, he sees the puck comming. in defense, he covers his face and screams, thinking it's going to hit him in the face.* EIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *the puck doesn't hit him, instead it has shot right in between his horns and has hit the net, Megatron continues screaming.*  
  
Cobalt: It's a point for the Autobots!  
  
Blurr: *blows horn again and takes puck back to the center.* *Hotshot and Starscream follow Blurr to the center.*  
  
Cobalt: You can stop screaming now, Megatron.  
  
Megatron: *stops screaming.* Oh, uh, yes, I knew that. *gets up.*  
  
Jetfire: Sure you did.  
  
Cobalt: The score is Autobots two, Decepticons one, we have four minutes left, now let's play this game!  
  
Blurr: *blows horn.*  
  
Cobalt: This time Starscream has gotten it and he's taking off down the ice! Wow, not even his teammates can keep up with him!  
  
Starscream: No one can keep up with me! No one! *skates up to goal and shoots.*  
  
Cobalt: Will it make it? It did!  
  
Blurr: *blows horn and takes the puck to the center.*  
  
Cobalt: Now the score is tied at two and we have 3:30 left in the half. Since Starscream scored, now another will replace him against Hotshot, who is it? It's Cyclonus! Let's play!  
  
Blurr: *blows horn and skates out of the way.*  
  
Cyclonus: Get ready to be creamed, creampuff!  
  
Hotshot: *swipes puck from Cyclonus and skates down to the goal.* Creampuff? You're the creampuff! You could have been halfway to the goal like I am if you didn't take time to insult me. *Thrust suddenly skates around and swipes the puck from Hotshot, taking it down the ice.* What?!  
  
Thrust: Well who's the creampuff now?  
  
Red Alert: *swipes the puck from Thrust.* It seems you are! *skates down to the goal.*  
  
*the stealing of the puck from others continues for a minute.*  
  
Cobalt: Wow, the puck is being stolen from others and then being stolen from them! And who exactly is the creampuff?  
  
Cyclonus: *skates up and steals the puck from Optimus.* I guess you're a creampuff too! *takes puck down the ice towards the goal.* I may just get this one! *shoots puck.*  
  
Blurr: *blows the horn and takes the puck to the center.*  
  
Cobalt: It did make it! It's now Autobots two, Decepticons three and we have 1:30 seconds left in the half! *thinks* Finally, I need a break. *talks* Is everyone ready? *Wheeljack skates up to face off against Hotshot.* I think so, let's play Blurr!  
  
Blurr: *blows the horn again.*  
  
Cobalt: Hotshot has gotten the puck first again with Wheeljack strong on his tail! And he's slowing down because he's become distracted by, bubbles? Where did all of these bubbles come from?  
  
Hotshot: *sees that Megatron is distracted and hits puck into the goal, no one notices that the score is now three to three because they are distracted by all of the bubbles.*  
  
Smokescreen: I don't know but they sure are pretty.  
  
Cobalt: Yeah, but where are they coming from? And why is the clock still running?  
  
Smokescreen: Don't know. Who cares anyway, there so pretty (probably way out of character.)  
  
Cobalt: Well some seem to be having fun.  
  
Jetfire: Woooh hooo!*is skating into the bubbles, making them pop.*  
  
Sideswipe: *is popping the bubbles with his stick and laughing.*  
  
Demolisher: *is just skating around watching the bubbles.*  
  
*the others just watch, let the bubbles pop on them or are trying to pop the bubbles.*  
  
Cobalt: *is taking swipes at some bubbles that made their way into the commentary stand.* Hey, I know where there comeing from, look over there. *she points over to Sideways.*  
  
Sideways: *has a giant bubble maker and several giant bottles of bubbles.* Oh no, they've figured me out! I must now stop them with my special bubbles! *pulls out another bubble maker and different color bottles of bubbles and starts blowing them.*  
  
Jetfire: *who is still skating into the bubbles now has bubbles stuck all over him.* Hey, what the! Not cool man.  
  
Cobalt: *touches a bubble that floated into the stand, it does not pop, just sticks to her finger.* Hey, these are the sticky, nonpopping kind.  
  
*thousands and thousands of sticky bubbles flood the ice rink, everyone has bubbles all over sticking to them and the kids have passed out from all of the bubbles.*  
  
Cobalt: D*****, I just choked on a bubble! Oh man Sideways is going to feel my wrath once the *buzzer buzzes* half is over. NOW HE'S GETTIN' IT! *runs over to the box Sideways is sitting in.*  
  
Sideways: Oh s***! *the door becomes unlocked and he runs for it.*  
  
Smokescreen: *finshes what Cobalt would have done.* And I suppose you know that the score is tied three to three.  
  
*everyone including Cobalt and Sideways stop and look to find that he is right.*  
  
Cobalt: COME BACK HERE SIDEWAYS!  
  
***  
  
Yes, I'm done! I have an idea on how to get even with Sideways, but others would really be apreciated. The next chapter is going to be the half time show and then the last chapter will be the last half of the game. Those will be up soon hopefully.  
  
Cobalt 


	4. Chapter Four

I thank Silver Elf Child for informing me that I was wrong on some of the hockey rules; I wish I could have known this sooner. I don't mean to make hockey look bad, or something like that, it's just I've never played before and I've only been to a game once. Oh, and I make pansies out of the guys from the NHL, I have nothing bad against them, Optimus and Megatron just scare the crap out of them, it's funny. Oh well, I've come up with a way to fix that, please keep reviewing, enjoy the fic.  
  
***  
  
I don't own Transformers Armada so don't sue me please.  
  
***  
  
Armada Hockey or Megatron's Dance chapter four  
  
*Cobalt is chasing Sideways for filling the rink with bubbles, she is suddenly surrounded by men in black. They have NHL printed on their uniforms.*  
  
Man in black: Ma'am, are you Cobalt?  
  
Cobalt: I am, can I help you?  
  
Man in black: We've come to the understanding that you have the rules to hockey wrong.  
  
Cobalt: Yes, I thought they were wrong, we've never played hockey before. Actually, I don't know a thing about hockey, I'm just doing what Optimus and Thrust told me and the rest of the teams to do. If you have a problem, you should go talk it over with them. How did you know that we had it wrong in the first place anyway?  
  
Man in black: We listened to your commentating. Could you show us to where we may locate this Optimus or Thrust?  
  
Cobalt: Sure, I'd better take you to Optimus. Taking you to Thrust would not be a good idea, trust me. Don't worry, he can tell him later. Right this way please. *she led them to the Autobot's locker room.*  
  
Man in black: Why is the entrance so big?  
  
Cobalt: You will see. *she leads them over to the lockers and stops.*  
  
Man in black: Where are they?  
  
Cobalt: Optimus, are you busy, there are some nice men in black here to see you about the rules of the game.  
  
Optimus: *calls out from behind the lockers.* Just a second Cobalt.  
  
Cobalt: I brought them here instead of taking them to the other teams locker room.  
  
Optimus: That was a good idea Cobalt. *he walks out from behind the lockers.* How can I help you men?  
  
*they take a step back; one of them screams for a second.*  
  
Cobalt: He asked you a question.  
  
Man in black: M-Mr. O-O-Optimus S-Sir, we-we'd l-like to i-inform y-y-you about the r-rules to the g-game of h-h-h-hockey.  
  
Cobalt: Oh calm down, he's not going to get mad or step on you, just relax, he's a really nice guy. And please don't stutter, it's hard to understand, okay?  
  
Man in black: Okay. There are three parts to a hockey game, not two; each is 20 minutes long.  
  
Cobalt: *has walked behind them unnoticed by the men, and has started recording with Laserbeak again.*  
  
Man in black: And this Sideways is a goalie, is that right?  
  
Optimus: Yes, that's right.  
  
Jetfire: *has stuck his head out from behind another set of lockers on the opposite side, wondering what's goining on.*  
  
Man in black: The goalies can not be given a penalty, instead, another player on the team must sit out the penalty. A penalty for punching or tripping a player and interferance is only 2 minutes and a penalty for fighting is 5 minutes. Yes, it is listed in the Hockey Rule Book. *holds up Hockey Rule Book.*  
  
Optimus: I understand, is there anything else that I need to know?  
  
Man in black: NO SIR! *the guy is oviously still scared.*  
  
Jetfire: *holds his hand up to his mouth to muffle laughter.*  
  
Optimus: If nothing more, you can go now.  
  
Group of men in black: YES OPTIMUS SIR!  
  
Jetfire: *is now having trouble to keep from laughing.*  
  
Group of men in black: *walk towards the exit.*  
  
Optimus: *turns to Jetfire.* What could have caused their reaction?  
  
Jetfire: Well, here's a thought. You're a robot and you're ten times bigger than they are. It's your size, it's definitely your size.  
  
Optimus: But why because of my size?  
  
Jetfire: They're probably thinking that if they make you angry, they're going to get squished.  
  
Optimus: I would never step on a human!  
  
Jetfire: I know you wouldn't, but-- *points to the exit, the men in black are just at the exit.*  
  
Cobalt: *sees Jetfire motion at the exit and points Laserbeak over at the exit.*  
  
*audible stomping.*  
  
Megatron: *appears with all of his fury a few feet in front of the guys, still wearing the pink tutu.* OPTIMUS PRIME!!  
  
Group of men in black: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! *they cling to each other; some pee their pants.*  
  
Jetfire: --he would.  
  
Optimus: How did you know he was coming?  
  
Megatron: *stares down at the men as they run out of the lockerroom as fast as they could.*  
  
Jetfire: You could hear him stomping all of the way down here.  
  
Optimus: Oh.  
  
Megatron: *stomps into the room.* OPTIMUS!  
  
Optimus: Yes Megatron?  
  
Megatron: I CAN'T GET MY TUTU OFF!  
  
*the rest of the Autobots now look out from behind the lockers.*  
  
Megatron: I can't get it off, I've tried everything!  
  
Blurr: Did you try cutting it off?  
  
Megatron: But it's my tutu!  
  
Jetfire: Well what do you want to do?  
  
Megatron: I'm not sure.  
  
Cobalt: Do you think you can transform and it would slide off? Or would it shred it?  
  
Jetfire: Don't know, let's try it. *thinks* If it slides off, it's off. If it rips, he can't wear it again. I hope it rips, just looking at that tutu hurts my optics.  
  
Megatron: I think I'll transform, it might work. *he transforms, the tutu rips in fourths and slides off. He transforms back to robot mode.* IT RIPPED! IT RIPPED! YOU RIPPED IT! *points at Cobalt.*  
  
Cobalt: Me? I did? You're the one who transformed.  
  
Megatron: You're the one who suggested it human!  
  
Cobalt: Yes, I only suggested it, you're the one who did it!  
  
Megatron: Whatever! *punches towards Cobalt, she jumps out of the way.*  
  
Cobalt: Whoa! *continues dodging punches and chances to get squished.* Oh I'm gonna get him, what do I have on me? *digs around in pockets.* Let's see, my gun, granola bar, can of pink spraypaint, can of pink spraypaint? Where the heck did this come from? Oh well, it's here, I'll use it. *manages to jump behind Megatron.* Hmm, lets see, ah I know! *jumps and writes something very quickly.* Perfect! *runs back over to the autobots.*  
  
Scavenger: What did you do Cobalt?  
  
Cobalt: You'll see.  
  
Megatron: My tutu is shredded. Oh whatever, I'll get another one. I'll just leave now.  
  
Optimus: Wait, just before you came, some men from, uh, where was it they said they were from Cobalt?  
  
Cobalt: The NHL.  
  
Optimus: Yes, some men from the NHL came and kindly corrected us on the rules of the game of Hockey. Would you tell Thrust the rules for us? *tells Megatron the rules. The others listen.*  
  
Cobalt: *started recording Megatron again.*  
  
Megatron: Alright. *walks out; "I love Fred" is written in neon pink on his back.*  
  
Everyone in the locker room: *is laughing their circuits out.*  
  
Jetfire: Oh man, that's great Cobalt! How did you do that so quickly?  
  
Cobalt: I told you, I'm eighth mary sue(1). I don't even think he knows that I did it! *points Laserbeak over at Sideswipe.*  
  
Sideswipe: *has fallen on his front to the ground, in a laughing fit.* That was great Cobalt!  
  
Optimus: Where did you get the spraypaint from?  
  
Cobalt: That's the funny thing, I don't even remember having a can of spraypaint in my possesion. Wait a second, I remember something, just before we left, I felt something fall in my pocket and I do remember that Billy had snuck up behind me. I didn't put the two and two together until just now, he put the pink spraypaint in my pocket. *looks at the can.* Hey, it says here that this stuff glows in the dark. *pockets it.* *thinks* Oh yeah, I'm keepin' this!  
  
Jetfire: Glows in the dark? Oh, I can imagine looking out into the dark and seeing 'I love Fred' hanging in air! *laughs* That's funny!  
  
Optimus: Well, now that the bubbles are all off of our armor, let's end this break and return to the game.  
  
Scavenger: Good idea.  
  
*they walk out of the locker room.*  
  
*lights go out.*  
  
Cobalt: Hey, what the?  
  
***  
  
*in the Decepticons locker room.*  
  
Thrust: Megatron Sir, you're back.  
  
Megatron: Yes. The rules have been changed. *throws down shredded tutu.* *tells everyone the correct rules to hockey.*  
  
Thrust: Alright then, I guess I was wrong on some of the rules to hockey.  
  
*lights go out.*  
  
Cyclonus: What just happened.  
  
Wheeljack: The lights just went out that's all.  
  
Demolisher: Megatron, what's that pink, glowing light behind you?  
  
Megatron: What pink, glowing light?  
  
Demolisher: The one behind you.  
  
Megatron: *tries to look behind him, but can't.* Oh whatever, let's just return to the game. *walks out, all can clearly see what is written in the dark.*  
  
Starscream: I wonder who did that to him. *is thinking of exactly who did it to him, he's talking in sarcasm.*  
  
Demolisher: Mega- *is silenced by a 'shhh' from Cyclonus.*  
  
Cyclonus: *whispers.* Don't.  
  
Wheeljack: *whispers to Sideways.* Should we tell him?  
  
Sideways: *whispers back.* No way.  
  
Wheeljack: *whispers.* What about Thrust? He'll tell.  
  
Sideways: *whispers.* I'll take care of that. *sneaks up behind Thrust and knocks him offline.* Hey, help me carry him someone.  
  
Starscream: No way.  
  
Demolisher: *helps carry Thrust.*  
  
*all of them walk out of the locker room, Megatron is oblivious to what is going on behind him.*  
  
***  
  
(1) Cobalt's great grandmother was a mary sue. Because she married a regular human as did her grandmother and mother, Cobalt is one eighth mary sue. Because of this, she posseses some powers, but remains inperfect. I got the idea one day. More will be explained in my other story, A Girl Transformed, it made for a good story line, you'll see it eventually.  
  
Well that wasn't to hard and I managed to fix some of the rules to the hockey game, thanks to Silver Elf Child for telling me the correct rules to hockey, thank you Silver Elf Child! Chapter five will be a bit harder, not to many ideas for humor and who's going to do what. I'll need some ideas for what will happen.  
  
Cobalt 


	5. Chapter Five

I'm sorry that this hasn't be updated in quite a while, I think this will be the last chapter, I don't want to completely butcher the game loved by many. I thank Silver Elf Child for giving me the appropriate rules to hockey. All I want to do is just finish this well so it doesn't weigh down on my conscience as uncompleted. I do hope you enjoy this final chapter.  
  
I don't own Transformers Armada so don't sue me.  
  
Armada Hockey or Megatron's Dance chapter five  
  
the kids and minicons are sitting in the stands in the dark, eating snacks; candy for the kids, energon candy for the minicons.  
  
Fred: Huh, hey guys!  
  
Rad: Yeah Fred, what is it?  
  
Fred: My body suddenly feels really warm.  
  
Alexis: Are you feeling sick?!  
  
Fred: No, It's kind of warm, like I'm loved.  
  
Kids and Minicons: OO;  
  
Fred: What?  
  
Cobalt runs into the commentary stand and takes a seat from where she was originally sitting.  
  
Billy: Oh, my beloved Cobalt!  
  
Cobalt: flashes Billy a glare and speaks into the microphone. I--heard-- that.  
  
Billy to Rad and Carlos: Yeah, she likes me.  
  
Rad: O-kay, yeah.  
  
Carlos: makes motion for "he's loco" by spinning finger next to his head.  
  
Cobalt: flips him off, but because it's so dark in there, no one sees it.  
  
Smokescreen walks into the commentary stand and sits next to Cobalt just as the rest of the transformers skate onto the ice, save for Thrust who is being carried by Sideways and Demolisher.  
  
Cobalt: What happened to him?  
  
Thrust: wakes up sitting on the ice. Where am I? What the slag happened?  
  
Sideways and Demolisher: both make the "shh" sign.  
  
Sideways: Do you want to be possesed again?  
  
Cobalt: shakes head no  
  
Autobots and Decepticons take their positions on the ice.  
  
Cobalt: Okay! Now let's get back to the action! At the center, it's Blurr vs. Cyclonus!  
  
Blurr: You're going down.  
  
Cyclonus: I think not.  
  
Cobalt: And let's play hockey! horn is blown, just as the roof of the stadium is ripped right off by Unicron.  
  
Stadium Owner: Darn it!  
  
Optimus: It's Unicron!  
  
Thrust: How dare you interupt our game, Unicron!  
  
Unicron's optics glow meniacingly at Thrust.  
  
Thrust: Cowers.  
  
Unicron: catches sight of Megatron's back 00;;  
  
Rad: Has anyone noticed that the lights are still out?  
  
All: SHUT UP, RAD!  
  
Unicron: starts laughing hard and smashes the rest of the stadium with his fist.  
  
Stadium Owner: NOOOOOOOO!  
  
Cobalt: sweatdrops No stadium...no game?  
  
Everybody sees what Unicron is laughing at and starts laughing right along. Unicron laughs himself right off the earth and into deep space. Echos of laughter can still be heard sometimes. Fred is now known by all as Megatron's Lover.  
  
Megatron: This is not over yet, Prime! Decepticons, retreat! they retreat.  
  
Megatron's 'retreat' sends the rest of them into more insane laughter for unknown reasons.  
  
Cobalt: continues to sweatdrop. Well, since one side has retreated snicker, then laughs and regains composure ten minutes later. the win goes to the Autobots!  
  
The End (FINALLY!!!!)

  
  
0.0;; Reviews?


End file.
